


"You and me babe—how about it?"

by Zombiecazz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: Inspired by a plea on Tumblr. "someone please write a fic where betty and jughead do just hop on a motorcycle and get the hell outta riverdale. even if it is just for a few days" - juggiesbetts.I couldn't give them days, but I could try fix what was broke and give them a couple of uninterrupted hours.Betty has a plan. A plan to fix what she broke. She just hopes he's ready to listen, ready to forgive.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty quietly opens the door to the attic, making sure not to wake her Mum. Her hand hovers over light switch, staying the reflex to shed light into the darkness. It would be much better if no-one knows why she’s up there, especially him. The trunk- in whose direction she’s gingerly making her way through the pitch dark towards- is full clothes that she’s sure haven’t seen the light of day in a least 16 years. A few years ago Betty had stumbled across it and wondered who they belonged to- Now she knows. The tight black jeans, rock band t-shirts, bright coloured scarves and leather jacket had to have belonged to the Southside version of Alice Cooper.

Finally she’s far enough across the cluttered room, that the light from the attic window gives a silver glow to the boxes stacked in front of her. Dropping silently to her knees, she eases the trunk out from the bottom of the boxes. Opening it a waft of lavender releases into the air, Betty can’t but rub her nose trying to distract from the sneeze that’s just itching to come out. Taking a shallow breath, she start grabbing the carefully selected items from inside and shoves them into her backpack along with her dark Betty wig. The trunk she slides back into place and checks it’s positions with a nod to herself- _Yep nothing looks disturbed_. She’s satisfied, tonight she needs to be completely unrecognisable or this plan will never work. She needs to be gone, _but not gone,_ for the next few hours. She needs him to think that she's still faithful, still following his plans. Still cutting herself off from everyone she loves best.

She slips Kevin's phone- he was most likely frantically searching for it, but her need tonight she feels is greater than his -out of her pocket with her lightly trembling hand and sends a text.

_"Meet me tonight. Rosewood inn 9pm. Make it look like you're leaving town for good. Make sure you are not followed. You are being watched. Be careful."_

Not waiting for a reply, she quickly shoves the phone back into her pocket and silently walks back across the attic, tiptoes down the stairs and out of the house- next stop Riverdale high school. Her steps deliberately rapid, but not running, there are things she has to accomplish before she can leave town, but she can't been seen to be rushing. He’s keeping tabs on her, he likes to know where she is, who she is with, so to make this work she has to be visible. Has to make him believe she's being a good Nancy Drew investigating in Riverdale and not escaping for a few hours in the hope of fixing her bruised heart.

Kevin's phone vibrates inside her pocket- silent except for that little buzz to let her know she has a text. She can't check to see if it's his answer. It's too open and even though she's sure he can't tell the difference between her phone and Kevin's, she doesn't want to take the chance that her face will give her away.

She unlocks the door of the Blue and Gold, switches the light on and does her best not to jump when her Betty replica steps out of the corner of the room. She brings her finger to her mouth and reminds the girl to stay quiet. Walking over she slides her own phone onto the dock, selects a long Spotify playlist and turns up the volume.

Betty walks over to her and gives her a quick hug, a thank you for being a good friend- Camilla is one of Betty's fellow Riverdale Vixens. She's about Betty's height and colouring, so a good fit she hopes- "Stay in the corner, you can't be seen yet." She implores the girl, with the excited expression.

Betty quickly shirks out of her Betty clothes and tugs on the slightly lavender smelling Southside costume. Camilla's eyes get bigger and rounder- not at the cute baby blue underwear, she's totally used to seeing an underwear clad Betty- as the skin tight jeans, Skid Row t-shirt, leather jacket and finally black wig convert her blonde, goody two shoes friend into image of the _serpent slut_ that she has thrown at her on the odd occasion.

Finally Betty tugs on a pair of block heel, biker boots. Giving her added height and quiet steps. By now Camilla has taken ownership of her shock and surprise and has the biggest grin on her face. "All for love right?" She more states than asks.

Betty looks down at herself, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Unrecognisable is what she's going for, she's pretty she's nailed it, but would it win Juggie back, or does he only like her for her Northside _butter wouldn't melt_ facade. "Yeah for love." She says when she finally looks back at Camilla.

"Lock the doors once I leave, keep the blind on the door down. Open the window blinds just an inch and keep your back to the windows. I want everyone who walks past to know I'm in here, but not to be able to see enough of you to know it's not me. No talking, no answering the phone. I can't be sure this room isn't bugged."

Camilla's hands grab Betty's and gives them a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine. I've got heaps of home work and I get into the zone when I'm busy. Now get out of here and go get your man back."

Betty gives her another quick hug, shoves her backpack into the corner and heads out the door. She waits a couple of seconds, long enough to hear the door locking behind her and walks silently through the empty corridors of Riverdale High. She takes a concealed exit out of the opposite side of the building to the entrance and the Black and Gold offices, thankful for the copied key in her pocket, it's usually only ever used by maintenance.

A dark grey van with fading advertising sits idling just outside the door. She hops into the back and quickly fishes out the phone that's been burning a hole in her pocket.

"Good to go, Betts?"

Betty glances up at the old serpent in the front and finds she barely recognises him. Hair inside a beanie, neatly trimmed beard and worker overalls. A burst of laughter breaks out of her, making her bite her lip before she can answer.

"Yep, all's good. Lets go." She says, as she settles down, out of sight and finally gets a chance to read that text.

                     " _Why?"_

Not his usual verbose self that's for sure, but considering what Archie had said to him- Yes, she had demanded ever minute detail of how Archie had broken his heart. She needed to know every word, every ounce of heartbreak that he had dolled out. She needed to know what she had to make up for- So she's not surprised that he's not all that chatty with a Northsider. She replies: 

_"Don't you want your girl back? I know why, I can tell you why, so do as I say. Make it look good and maybe we can all survive this"_

_Dramatic_ _much Betty_ , she thinks as she hits send. But she needs to him to believe her/Kevin. She needs him intrigued enough to get past his hurt, to get his inquisitive mind engaged. That's the only way he's going to do as she asks.

_"Well Kev...is is Kev right? Front desk or have you booked us a room? ;-)"_

_"Room 205. See you then lover!"_

She hits sent, before she can overthink it. Flirting with her ex as Kev and not as herself feels really, really weird, especially when this is not at all flirty, but life and death and heartbreak. She still smiles at the phone, after all Juggie and Betty have always got each other's dark humour. She leans back against the cold truck walls and tries to relax. It'll take about 45 minutes to reach Rosewood and she needs to be calm and ready to fight for her man.

 

* * *

 

The van drops her off around the back of the Inn, before she hops out she gives him a quick hug and he promises to be back in the same place no later than 11pm. That should give her two solid hours with Jug before she has to return to Riverdale, leaving her enough time to swap back with Camilla and then leave the Blue and Gold looking like she had a long session of editing and investigating, just like any other night for Betty Cooper.

She makes her way through the back entrance to the inn. There's no need to pay or collect the key. Her driver, the old serpent, that she had unwittingly known most of her life had booked, paid and collected the key earlier today. Nothing could be associated with Betty, secrecy was the only way she was going to pull this off.

Camilla was the only other person who knew about tonight, but even then she only knows one version of the truth- Betty needing to reconnect with Jughead after a big fight. The secrecy because everyone, including friends and family was against their relationship. She knows nothing about the threats, the meeting place or the driver. Just that Betty needed to disappear for a couple of hours because of love.

Krait knew more. Krait had know Betty from the first time she had ever helped her Dad with an old car. He owned a junk yard on the Southside and was always there to help them discover parts for bringing some old, banged up, beauty back to life. Betty and Krait had always had a soft spot for each other, but it wasn't until recent events that she had realised that he was a long time serpent.

She'd found her way back to him after events went south with her Dad and Juggie had donned the leather serpent jacket. He was there for advice, loosing herself in grease and a shoulder. Treating her much like a daughter, he was the first person she turned to when she had hatched this plan. He'd tried to persuade her to let the boy go for now, he'd keep an eye on him, but she couldn't let the hurt fester too long. Juggie had a fragile heart- he'd told her so the night of his party- and she knew she had a responsibility to look after it, despite whatever the killer on the loose said.

She unlocks the dark motel room door and with a quick look around- nobody seemed to be watching her- she slides inside. Closing the door behind her she feels her way to the the window and makes sure the curtains were tightly shut. Blindly walking across the room, she opens the restroom door and switches on the light- it gives a soft glow into the room, enough to see, but not enough to cast shadows on the curtains. Even with all the precautions she had taken, she can’t shake the feeling that she was putting Juggie's life at risk just to fix what she had broken.

She sits down on the bed and waits. She's deliberately early, not wanting anyone to see both of them going to the same room. She tries not to worry, but it's almost an impossible task not to bite on her lip and clench her fists. She stands up and paces, distracting herself by being a little weirded out by the rasp of the tight jeans against her legs- Not a feeling she is used to.

The knock on the door makes her jump. She spins on her heel, presenting her back to the door, unable to move, unable to turn and face him. She doesn't want to answer it. He's early, she's not ready. _What if it wasn't Juggie? What if it is Juggie?_

Heart racing, take deep breaths, she's still trying to pluck up the courage to go and let him in when her shoulders tense as she hears the door open behind her. Before he can speak she says "Close the door, lock it"

He's a good boy, great at doing what Betty tells him to do, so without question he does as he's told. She turns as she hears the key in the lock, she's facing him as he turns round and before he has a chance to move, to speak, she's on him. Fingers ghosting over the cuts and bruises on his face, tears blurring her sight. "What the hell happened?" She demands.

Silently, his hands reach out and pull at her wrists making her loose grip of his face and jaw. She's surprised at the force of his grip.

"Why do you care?" He spits at her, pushing her back from him. His voice full of venom, his face full of hurt.

Her momentary surprise is quickly replaced. "Archie lied." She pleads. "You have to believe me Juggie. He lied because I asked him to, because I need to keep you safe. I needed you and everyone around you to believe that we were done. That I no longer wanted to be with you." She watches him closely. Looking for any signs of belief, of forgiveness. She goes on, he's not there yet.

"He's started calling me, the Black Hood, he's making threats about you, about my friends. He wants to isolate me. He told me that I needed to break away from you and if I didn't..." her voice breaks a little, as she remembers the voice on the phone, that made her blood run cold. "if I didn't, then you would be in the firing line. I had to do it, I had to keep you safe. We both know what he is capable off."

He's never this silent. Her eyes plead with him to understand. Her chest is heaving with force of her words. She starts to walk towards him. He stops her with a raised hand, his head down, not meeting her eyes any longer. He drops onto one knee, one arm raised to keep her at bay, the other keeping him upright on the floor.

She stops, hands clenched at her sides. "Juggie?"

"I need a minute, just give me a minute." He whispers, his head down, not looking at her.

She waits, afraid to say any more. Her heart beating rapidly, all her dreams, all her happiness revolve around the boy on the floor.

She takes an involuntary step back when he unexpectedly rises. He's pressed against her, hands on either side of her face, lips seeking hers before she can say anything- before she has time to react at all. His teeth pull at her full bottom lip, tugging her mouth open. His hands rough against her face, moving it so he can have better access. Her mouth opens, granting him access. Her hands fly to his waist, pulling him even tighter. She desperate to feel every bump and ridge of his hard body against hers.

She notices the taste of salt mixed in with the taste that is purely Juggie. It had only been a couple of days, but she had missed his taste more than anything. His mouth moves along her jaw, biting and sucking. Her head falls back at the exquisite feel of his tongue, lips and teeth, but she can't quite forget the taste of salt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you." She whispers into the air above them.

His mouth descends to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking intensely. Betty can feel the heat building up between her thighs. She needs him to know the depth of the lies, needs him to know just how important he is to her before this goes any further. Her hands move up to grasp his hair and pull him back from that purple mark that he busy imprinting on her soul.

He looks at her- he's beautiful- swollen lips, redden eyes, blown pupils. "I love you. I love you with every piece of my heart Jughead Jones. Do not ever believe what anyone says about you , about us. You are it for me and you always will be."

He pulls back, forcing her to release his hair and steps away. She's a little hurt, then a little worried- _did he not believe her_? She watches him as he shrugs out of his leather, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He grabs the collar of his dark Henley and pulls it over his head. She can't help but bite her lip as his taunt shoulders and biceps come into view.- _Well maybe he does believe her._

Then she sees it. The tattoo. He's now a full member of the serpents - _did she drive him to this, was this her fault?_  A moment of panic, almost makes her heart beat out of her chest- She knows she's partly responsible for this. She looks from the tattoo to his face and her heart hurts, breaking all over again at the broken, afraid boy in front of her. His eyes pleading with her to understand, afraid that this step, this chance he's taken will be what finally breaks them apart.

"I've always been a sucker for bad boys with tattoos." She drawls, as she shrugs out of her own leather, before grabbing the hem of band shirt and pulling it over her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juggie's POV

He watches her, eyes glued to the movement of her fingers as they untwist the loops of laces keeping her feet in the chunky dark boots. He never before found anything sexy about women's shoes, but watching Betty as she is knelt in front of him, black wig falling in front of her features. Her pale breasts falling forward in her pretty blue bra, glimpses of pale taunt flesh disappearing into tight black jeans that in turn disappear into biker boots. He wants to be touching her, pulling her boots off for her, running his hands down the back of her legs to grasp the leather boots and ease them gently from her feet, his head close enough to inhale her vanilla scent and maybe to feel the heat of her skin.

But he's stuck, transfixed as the girl of his dreams accepts him, accepts his new tattoo and his bruised face. Tells him that he is loved, that they are forever and now she's removing her clothes one dark piece at a time.

After the summons from Kevin - _well from Betty by the looks of it_ -he'd been intrigued enough by the cryptic messages to do as instructed. He'd made sure he wasn’t followed, his bike's in an alley two street across. He'd stayed of the main streets and found his way in through the back of the inn. Trying his best not to be noticed, he’d slid his phone out to make sure he had the right room number, then made his way up to room 205. It had appeared to be in complete darkness when he knocked and waited for the door to open. He'd quickly changed his mind on waiting, he was to conspicuous in the hallway and the texts had indicated secrecy was a must, so he had let himself into the room as quietly as possible.

Betty's command- even expecting someone else he would have know that voice anywhere- to close and lock the door had produced an instant reaction from him. Even after the events of the past couple of days his first instinct was to do what Betty wanted.- She'd never asked him for anything he was unwilling to give, all except his freedom. He'd never wanted to be free off her, never wanted to give her up, but in the end Archie had said that was exactly what she wanted. So he had stayed true to form and let Betty go.

He wished he'd been surprised to find Betty waiting in the room for him. To be surprised, happy even, to see her dressed Southside in those form fitting jeans and band shirt, but he'd felt nothing, he was numb. Even the cuts and bruises inflicted by the serpents don't cause any sensation. The first thing he'd physically felt in days had been the burn of Betty's hands as she touched his wounds. The pain had burst across his face, swiftly followed by rage- _How dare she care? How dare she look hurt by the wounds on his face?_ He'd had to push her away, had to put space between them. It had hurt far too much to feel her near.

He can't remember what he'd said to her, but he didn't think it was too nice. He can barely remember what she had said, it had all come out in such a rush and his brain had still been reeling from feeling her touch. Some parts had filtered through, like "Archie lied," and "he told me," "I had to keep you safe." Her words had slowly started to break through the white noise and his heart had started to piece together what was going on well before his brain had caught up. He'd ended up on the floor, tears running down his face, making her stay away before he had really comprehended what she had said. He'd needed a minute, just one to take those words, her words, and begin to piece together those shards of his heart that had broken free when Archie had told him what Betty wanted.

Again his heart had taken control before his brain had had time to make any decisions. This time the feel of Betty's skin against his didn't cause any pain. The taste of her lips against his had soothed his pain. Her heartfelt apologies had pressed the shards back into place. He'd gotten lost in her smell, her taste, the texture of her skin beneath his teeth. A beautiful taste, that a few hours ago he never thought he'd be allowed to savour again.

He didn't want to leave the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. He loved the way her fingers flexed on him, how she pushed onto his leg as he sucked her into his mouth. He'd wanted to mark her, wanted her to have evidence that she was his, but all too quickly Betty had pulled him back. He'd suppressed the groan trying to escape at the delicious feel of her hands tugging on his hair.

She'd looked beautiful, all swollen lips and wide eyes.He hadn't been able to take his eyes of her, as she told just how loved he was, how he was it for her. He'd wanted to immediately tell her he felt the same, the words had been on the tip of his tongue, when his brain had finally caught up and he'd remembered how and why he was covered in cuts and bruises. He couldn't let her continue, she couldn't be all in until he was honest with her, until she knew exactly what she'd be getting herself into.

It had pained him to step away- he'd only just got her back, but fuck it wouldn't be them if obstacles weren’t thrown in front of them. He'd shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his new tattoo to her. He didn't have to tell her what it meant. She'd know as soon as she saw it. He'd waited, waited for the fall out, waited for this step to be the step that made her falter- The one that sealed their fates.

He'd done it for what felt like the right reasons. He needed to step up, needed to try and stop a war, try to keep everyone safe. But just maybe with Betty still at his side he'd have taken another road, maybe if he'd not been so numb he might have....He's never going to know now what might have been, his fate is sealed. The question now was- _Is he on his own_?

His heart had stuttered, his mouth had fallen open involuntarily, when his love, his sexy, solid, girlfriend. His only anchor in this raging sea had told him about her soft spot for bad boys and tattoos. If he'd been capable he'd have fallen at her feet, told her, shown her how much he worshipped her. But then she had started to remove her clothes....

All his dreams were coming true and here he is glued to the spot, hoping that any moment now his muscles would start working, his brain would kick into gear, his neurones would start firing. He's fascinated by every movement she makes, by every curve of smooth, pale flesh that she reveals. He fully intends on grabbing those pale thighs that she's slowly revealing and having them wrapped around his waist, as he carries her to that big bed in the middle of the room- _Yep, any second now...._

 


	3. Chapter 3

The black wig, Dark Betty’s wig was the last thing to go, leaving her in just her baby blue underwear. With a flick of her hair forward she runs her fingers through the thick blonde locks to separate them out after spending so long under the hot wig. She flicks her head back and waits nervously. Waits for some reaction, some words of forgiveness from Juggie.

She can feel her body being to flush bright red as he just stands and stares. He’s so silent, so still, his only movement being the rapid rising and falling of his chest.

Betty can feel her heart stuttering, she wonders if she’s made the wrong move if she’d interpreted his kiss wrong. She needs him to move, needs him to touch her, to tell her he forgives her. Dropping slowly to her knees, her eyes never leaving his, she starts crawling her way across the floor to him. Moments later, as if spurred on by her obeisance, he finally moves, drops to the floor like a rag doll, his knees thudding into the carpet below him.

She inches across the inn’s faded carpet, closing in on her target, closing in on the beautiful, raven haired boy that’s leaning further back with every inch of space decreasing between them. Almost as if he’s shying away from her, but they’ve not lost eye contact since Betty had dropped to her knees and his eyes are definitely not saying stay away. If anything they’re saying _get here quicker,_ _I need you now._ So Betty keeps on crawling, keeps her steady torturous pace. As her arms come level with his knees, she sinks down allowing her breasts scuff across the top of his knees and up across his thighs, the roughness of his jeans heating up her sensitive skin.

She licks her lips instinctively, he’s so very close now. His darkened eyes flitting from her eyes down to her lips and lower. His fists clenched, white knuckles, on either side of him. She’s almost there, almost close enough to taste his breath, to capture his lips when he suddenly moves- from sloth to lightning. His hands cupping her cheeks, forcing her up to meet his lips, his tongue seeking entrance. Both of them up now on their knees, chest against chest, thigh against thigh. Her hands grab his hips for support, relishing the feel of him beneath her fingers.

She needs more, she needs to feel his warmth. Her fingers tug up his undershirt, her knuckles rubbing over the taut plane of his stomach. Her hands pause, wanting to touch, to press her fingers into the ridges below her knuckles. His hands drop to speed up the process, his lips pulling away to let his top rise between them. Her fingers flex and jerk with the touch of his flesh below them. She draws her nails across his stomach, her eyes dropping to watch the red springing up in the wake of her nails.

The moan escaping his lips draws her attention back from his stomach. She bites her lip at the beautiful scene in front of her, his top still caught on his right arm, head thrown back, neck stretched, mouth open. She can’t resist a taste. Leaning forward she runs her hand down the plane of his stomach, over the downy trail disappearing into his jeans. Her tongue flicks out, slowly running from his collarbone, up his neck. Her other hand finds his dark waves and tightens, manoeuvring his head so she can capture his lips again in a wet, opened mouth kiss. She swallows his moan as her hand continues its slow tantalising journey across the rough edge of his jeans and finally comes in contact with the hardness pressing again the zipper of his jeans.

“Oh, Fuck! We need to stop.” Jughead moans against Betty’s forehead. His hand stilling hers at his waist. “You had me at _Archie lied_.”

Betty can’t help but giggle into his throat, a rather wet giggle as the tears, that had been threatening all evening, are finally rolling down her cheeks- Happy tears, relieved tears, they’d managed to walk it back. Just like she’d told Archie, just like she hadn’t really dared to believe.

“Hey, stop that. No tears.” He demands, his hands on her cheeks, thumbs capturing tears as they slide down her face. That little fond smile on his face, that she only sees when he thinks she’s being adorable.

“We’re going to get through this together. We can achieve anything Betts. It’s us how could we be anything less.” He leans in and gives her a quick kiss, before standing and pulling her up with him. He leads her over to the bed and throws the covers back. She gets in as he toes of his boots, before joining her. Leaning back against the headboard, he gently draws her into his side, tucking her head under his chin, then gathers up the covers to partially cover her- looking after her, keeping her warm.

“So how about you tell me your everything and then I’ll tell you my everything?” He asks, his cheek leaning on her vanilla scented hair.

She nods, snuggles in closer, snuffles and says “yeah.”

Betty begins to slowly tell him about the last few days. The phone calls, the way she cut out Veronica, the way the blood in her veins had run cold when The Black Hood had threatened him. How she was unable to put a plan in place quickly enough to avoid hurting him. How she had sent Archie, because she had known that he would see right through her- He knew her too well- How Archie was meant to do it gently but had been shocked about how far into the serpents Jug had gone, that he’d let out all his anger on him. How she’d been heartbroken and ripped Archie a new one after he’d confessed- he has to smile at this imagining Betty like a radiant Valkyrie and Archie cowering before her.

Her voice breaks as she stumbles into another apology, unable to suppress the sorrow she’d felt when she’d realised just how much Archie had hurt him. How much she’d inadvertently caused him pain and pushed him into the serpents.

“Hey, Hey. Enough of that.” He says, kissing her hair and soothing her shoulders and arm with his warm hand.

“We’re good.” He tells her, as he lifts her chin with a finger so that she has to look at him. Making sure she sees in his eyes just how much he means it.

“I get it, you had to act fast and Archie was a good choice.” He smiles ruefully at her, a little embarrassed by how easily Archie had played him.

“You’re right, I definitely would have fought for us if you’d been the one to break up with me. But Archie, well Archie knows me so well and managed to hit every single one of my insecurities. I couldn’t even argue with him.” He kisses her- stopping any more apologies escaping her lips- all soft and gentle, brushing his dry lips over her wet ones, tasting the fading strawberry gloss and the salty tears. Easing back, he draws her bottom lip out, releasing her at the last possible second. As much as he wants to lose himself in her, they still have much to discuss. He’s got some confessions to make too.

It may seem to her that this is all on her, that it was just her decisions that needed forgiveness- He knows it’s not true. It’s become clear throughout her confession that he is just as to blame. He was so busy trying to fit in, trying to live on the Southside, become part of the Southside, that he’d neglected her. He’d allowed this to happen, allowed people to distract him. He’d always been able to see into the heart of their messed up little town, been an avid observer of the darkness within. He’d let his vigilance slip, causing Betty unnecessary pain, putting her in danger and then compounding it by giving into a momentary comforting shoulder. What a fucking fool he’s been. He deserved Archie stamping all over his heart, it’s what he needed to wake his stupid ass up.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling Betty in a little tighter, his other hand tucking her head firmly against his chest, he leans his head back against the tired, threadbare headboard. He shuts his eyes tight, his fingers absently caressing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Finally, he takes a deep breath and begins his confession.

“You need to stop apologising to me, Betts. I’m as much to blame for this as you are. I’ve been keeping things from you, things I knew you should know.” He bites on the skin on inside of his lip, the truth of it becoming clearer and clearer in his head. “I’m so freaking sorry, I started to pull away from you. I didn’t see it, I’ve been lying to myself as much as you.”

Her fingers tighten on his waist, but she doesn’t look up. He’s pretty sure that this is less of surprise to her, than it is to him. She’s such a freaking smart girl. His eyes soften as they look down at her pressed into his side, his girl is so very strong and switched on. He’s so proud of her.

Pressing his lips to her hair, he proceeds. Telling her about the Serpents, about the Ghoulies jumping him, about the growing level of rage between the Southsiders and the Northsiders. How Archie had got in way over his head and a gunshot and knife wound in the dark. How the only way he could see to prevent an all-out war was to step up, to become part of something he had never, ever wanted. How his underlying fears and survival instinct had kicked in and instead of pulling her closer, he’d been preparing for the inevitable.

She’s silent throughout all his confessions, her only input being gently rubbing his chest just around his heart. Reassuring herself that his is still pumping strong and at the same time easing his pain.

Rushing towards the end he finally tells her about the bruising, the “dog bite”, the one itches all the time. Getting out every last detail that he could think of. He’s sucking in air, trying to settle his breath and chewing at his lip again. Steeling himself for the final truth- he’s not at all ready for it -the most insignificant, but likely worst part of his confession.

“There’s one final thing I need to tell you.” He’s so freaking nervous about it, his heart thunders in his chest and all of a sudden he’s feeling impossibly warm.

Betty finally moves, something, maybe fear in his voice tells her that this last confession is going to hurt worse than confirming that he had been pulling away, worse than hearing he had been preparing for her to let him go. She sits up next to him, looking directly at him, wanting to pull his bottom lip away from his gnawing teeth, her fingers instead nervously pulling at the covers around her waist.

“Is this about Toni?” She asks. Her eyes big and round, all her feelings of hurt on display for him to see. He wants to say _no_ , wants to not break her heart again.

“Yes.” He confesses, ready to plead for his life, for them.

“I saw you together Jug. In Pops.” She says, her voice hollow. Remembering seeing the smiling couple eating together in _their_ place.

He’s stumped, his words leaving him. How does he tell the girl of his dreams that he sought some comfort, that it had been a huge mistake and it had only really been a shoulder provided by a friend.

“It was nothing, an error in judgement by both of us. I was so numb, beaten, broken-“ He can’t look at her anymore, the shame is eating him alive. Trying to find the words that don’t make her feel that she’s to blame- _this one is not on her_ -but still explain that he was in a bad place and had succumbed to some much needed affection. His head falls, looking at his hand as it unconsciously fiddles with the snake bite. “-nothing really happened. She kissed me, I let her, maybe kissed her back.” Now he looks back at her, his eyes red, painfully trying to keep the tears at bay. Pleading for her to believe him. He wants to reach out, to hold her hands in his, to kiss away the cuts he knows she’s hiding from him, but he can’t yet, can’t until she allows it.

“She’s just a friend, someone who’s looked out for me since I transferred to Southside High and who stupidly thought that comforting me meant making out with me. It’s my fault really, I hadn’t realised, until just now, how my actions let her think I....” It was so freaking obvious to him now, how complicit he’d been in his own downfall. “What you saw at Pop’s was her telling me that I was obviously not over you and that she preferred girls.” He couldn’t even fake a little smile, at this. Not that Toni admitting her preferences hadn’t given him a huge sense of relief and had been a little funny. He’s so nauseous with worry, about Betty’s reaction, this is probably worse than showing her his tattoo.

Betty’s eyes widen at the last part, barely able to comprehend having Jughead, but preferring girls. She bites her lip hard, head dropping, eyes closed, her hair falling in front of her face as she takes a couple of deep cleansing breaths. She’s so over this, so over feeling like everything is imploding. So over pushing everyone away, so over the lack of control over her life. _So_ _over small, cute bitches thinking_ _they can Mac on her man_ \- This changes here and now.

“So what’s you’re saying here is...” She pauses dramatically, letting him sweat just a little more, before lifting her head and looking back at Juggie, a devilish glint in her eye, “I have a better chance with Toni than you do.”

She watches as his eyes get just that little bit wider and his mouth drops open just a little. The surprise at her light, teasing tone flooding his features. Her ploy deliberately changing the dynamic. She’s taking back control, she’s going to stamp him with ownership. Before she is finished with him tonight, he going to know, down to his bones, who he belongs to.

She moves and positions herself beside him, her shoulder against his, the bed covers kicked down towards the end of the bed. Her furthest away leg bent the other lying straight out, close to his but not touching.

“I’m thinking that we have some making up to do Jug.” She says as she swivels her head around to look at him. He lolls his head around to look at her, face a little slack at her lightning change of tone, still not quite on the same page. Both heads resting against the headboard, just inches away from each other, Betty with a little smirk, Jug with a dazed and confused look.

They sit side by side, touching shoulders, arms, hips, eyes locked, breathing in each other’s air for what feels like millennia. She’s patiently waiting for him to catch up, he’s replaying what’s she’s just said and matching it up with her smirk. Their minutes together slowly slipping away from them. In the end, Betty being her usual practical self, breaks the silence. “I wasn’t joking Jug. I think some recompense is in order.” She tells him with a raised eyebrow and her best authoritative voice. Lifting her closest leg up, she runs the sole of her foot up his jean clad leg, until her knee rests against his bare chest. “Maybe you should start at my feet?”

A big wide grin breaks across Jug’s face, his relief and happiness evident. He gets it now, there’s no breaking up on the horizon. He’s maybe not fully forgiven for Toni, but Betty is not taking it as a nail in the coffin of their relationship, and she’s right some recompense is definitely needed. Plus he really, really needs to touch her again.

She squeals as his mouth and teeth wrap around her knee, it’s momentary, just a grazing, a tasting of her.

“You’re completely right Love. I need to lay myself at your feet-“ he says wth a smirk, as he slides from under her leg. Standing beside the bed, his eyes never leaving her, his fingers fumble over the clasp of his belt, watching intently, making sure she’s sure “-I need to submit myself to your mercy.” He steps out of his jeans, “Hmm, where should I start?” He ponders, not expecting an answer. He climbs back onto the bed, not beside her again, but at the bottom kneeling on the rucked up covers. Suddenly her feet are pulled, she giggles, he drags her down until her head slides onto the pillow, her golden, blonde hair spread out around her.

His hand wraps around her delicate ankle and gently lifts her left leg up so he can reach her toes to press kisses on them. Betty finds it unbelievable erotic, as he kisses each toe. The anticipation of his next move has her biting that already abused bottom lip. His lips trace along the top of her foot, kisses, little licks, subtle bites. He moves slowly up the inside of her ankle, his mouth following behind his hand that’s caressing her skin. Her foot, then ankle resting on his shoulder as he continues making his way slowly up her leg. It’s nothing like their first foray on the kitchen counter at the trailer, that was fast, intense, hands tearing at each other’s clothes. This is slow, teasing and utterly erotic. It feels like no part of her leg is missing out on his touch.

He’s now at her inner thigh, biting slightly harder, sucking her soft flesh in a bit further. Betty’s hands itch to touch him, she gives in and grabs a handful of his waves. She’s not sure if she wants to just touch him or to move his mouth to where she really needs it. She wet, hot, tingling with sensation. His mouth ghosts over her hot, pulsing core. He doesn’t stop, his moves on, her fingers tighten in frustration. He smirks against her right thigh (the unbitten one). He loves the tightness of her fingers in his hair, knows what she wants, the gasp escaping her lips as he blew across her damp underwear had given her away, but he’s not ready for that yet, he still got more worshipping- like she deserves -to do. He makes his way from her thigh down her right leg, kissing, licking, biting. Betty eventually has to relinquish her hold on his hair.

She’s panting by the time he reaches her toes again. This time he sucks each one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, scrapping his teeth along it- “Fuck” she breathes out, head back, neck stretched, backed bowed, dampness flooding her walls. She never felt anything like this before. She doesn’t even mind giving up her control to him, she’s more than ready to submit.

Once he’s throughly sucked and kissed each toe, he gently lets her leg fall beside him. Betty is a site to behold in front of him, all pink, chest heaving and hands scrunching the sheets on either side of her. Her pink lips looking all puffy, her pale blue underwear stained dark- He loves it, loves that he can elicit this strength of arousal from her.

She opens her eyes at the loss of touch, she finds him watching her, his hair all messy from her fingers, eyes so dark the black of his pupils almost obscuring the blue, a little lopsided grin on his face. Her hands are swiftly up, making a come hither motion, she needs him much closer. He throws himself at her, she squeaks and shuts her eyes in surprise, expected all his weight to crash into her- It doesn’t. Opening on eye slowly, she sees that he caught himself on his arms before he hit her. She opens both eyes to a grinning Jughead above her.

“Hi” says the grinning boy. Almost like they’ve just met and he hasn’t spent the last 10 minutes reducing her to a puddle of goo on the bed. She can’t help but grin back at him.

“I love you Jughead Jones.” Explodes out of her, she just can’t keep it in.

“I know.” He says as he leans in to kiss her, his body finally pressing her into the bed, his hardness pressing into her. Her legs instinctively move up and around his side so that he can press into where she needs him the most. They groan into each other’s mouth at the new sensation. The cuteness of the last couple of moments bleeding into a heated need.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man am I drawing this out or what.  
> Usually I’m so at ease with writing smut that it just flows out. But I’m finding writing a first time, for this beautiful pair, very daunting
> 
> Come and help me out, give me your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
